


Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover Request

by Shirabuki_Mika



Series: Cross-Over Requests [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ChaosDragonslayer!Harry, Dimension Travel, Gen, Harry Potter is a Chaos Dragon Slayer!, Harry Potter is adopted by Acnologia!, Mainly The Dragon Slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirabuki_Mika/pseuds/Shirabuki_Mika
Summary: A Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover(s) Request.





	Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover Request

_**T** **o** **whom it may concern,** _

I would like to read some  ** _Harry Potter_** ** _/_** ** _Fairy Tail_** ** _Crossovers_** in which Harry Potter is adopted  & trained by _the Chaos_ _Dragon_ ,  _Acnologia_ , but I can not find any.

I would really appreciate it if someone would create & publish one for me.

Thank you,

Shirabuki_Mika

_**P.S.:** _ _**I would like the crossovers to include Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, & Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort (from Harry Potter), ** _ _**& Jellal Fernandez, Ezra Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, all the other Dragon-Slayers, Acnologia, all the other Dragons,  & all the Exceeds (from ** _ _**Fairy Tail)** _ **_. You can start the stories in either world, or you can switch between the 2 worlds through "Dimension-Hopping". I would PREFER it if the stories begin before the first Harry Potter movie/book; the Fairy Tail parts MUST be after the Phantom Lord Arc. ALL of the requested Fairy Tail characters MUST have met AT LEAST ONCE.The other characters (from both series) are not required._ **


End file.
